1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle front structure for an automobile, a radiator support lower and a radiator support upper that extend in a vehicle width direction are connected to each other by a center brace provided on their front sides in a vehicle front-rear direction so as to extend in a vehicle up and down direction.
The vehicle front structure for an automobile is provided so as to improve impact absorption performance, and it is conceivable that the radiator support upper, the center brace, and the like are used for impact absorption in a proactive manner.
In that case, since a hood lock is placed between, the radiator support upper and the center brace, a problem with load transfer may be caused.
Note that Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-166848 (JP 2002-166848 A) describes a structure in which a center brace is fastened to a radiator support upper in a position deviating from a hood lock, more specifically, in positions on both sides of the hood lock in a vehicle width direction.
However, in order to improve the impact absorption performance of the vehicle, it is required that the radiator support upper and the like are used as a load transfer passage still more effectively.